Supernatural Facebook
by MsMKT86
Summary: What would happen if Sam, Dean and the gang had Facebook.
1. Sam's Post

**A/N: Thanks to Princess976 for the idea. This was really fun to write. I'll probably do a bunch more of these. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (That belongs to the Great One: Eric Kripke) or Facebook (I can't afford the lawsuit if I said I did).**

Sam Winchester: Nights like last night make me miss Stanford. My brother and I don't have the same concept of fun.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's status: You make it sound so dirty Sammy.

Sam Winchester commented on his own status: Dean, it was dirty.

Bobby Singer commented on Sam Winchesters status: Strippers?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchesters status: Only the classiest for Sammy. Haha.

Dean Winchester added a photo to the album: **Sammy's Hidden Fun Side**

Bobby Singer commented on Dean Winchester's photo: I always knew Sam had it in him!

Castiel commented on Dean Winchester's photo: Why is that woman sitting on Sam's lap?

Dean Winchester commented on his own photo: It's called a lap-dance, Cas. What are they teaching you in bible camp?


	2. Bobby's Post

Bobby Singer: Anybody know where to find Angelica Root?

Dean Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's status: Is that your girlfriend?

Bobby Singer commented on his own status: No. You idjit.

Sam Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's status: You can order it Bobby.

Bobby Singer commented on his own status: I need it now.

Dean Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's status: Bobby, I know sometimes you think you need "it" now, but come on man, don't order from the internet.

Crowley King of Hell commented on Bobby Singer's status: I think I can help you Bobby, but of course I'm going to need something in return.

Dean Winchester commented on Crowley King of Hell's comment: Ugh, Bobby is old. Not desperate. And I don't think he wants to kiss you again.

Bobby Singer commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean you ass! Shut your pie hole!

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean what do you think we're talking about?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Sex?

Crowley King of Hell commented on Dean Winchester's comment: You really are a bloody IDIOT!

Dean Winchester commented on Crowley King of Hell's comment: You're the idiot...idiot.

Bobby Singer: The next time I post a question on Facebook, nobody answer it!


	3. Dean is now Friends with

**A/N: After a lot of thought, I've decided that I am going to use characters that are no longer with us. Things just keep popping up in my head and some of the characters have already been ganked by The Great EK...so for your reading pleasure, I'm using my mojo to bring them back. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SPN or Facebook.**

Dean Winchester is now friends with **Jo Harvelle** and **3 other people.**

Jo Harvelle wrote on Dean Winchester's wall: It's about time Dean. I sent you a request 3 weeks ago.

Dean Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's wall post: I'm sorry Jo. I was only out SAVING THE FRIGGIN' WORLD!

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Sam added me two minutes after I requested him.

Dean Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's comment: Sam's a nerd, and he probably used one of those phone things.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I'm not a nerd, Dean. And it's call an app.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Right. App. The Busty Asian Beauties app is awesome!

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Amen brother.

Dean Winchester likes **The Busty Asian Beauties Fan Page ** and **2 other pages.**

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean stop messing with my stuff.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's commented: Trust me, I want nothing to do with you stuff Sammy.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Touch my stuff again and I'll kill you.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Bring it on Sasquatch.

Ellen Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Alright boys that's enough. I swear I don't know how John did it all those years without killing one of you.

Dean Winchester commented on Ellen Harvelle's comment: I was a cute kid.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Yeah, and if I can recall you were a dick then too.

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Burn.

**Jo Harvelle** and **4 other people** Liked this comment.


	4. Casa Erotica

Sam Winchester: Never a good thing when you wake up to your brother watching porn.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's wall post: It could have been worse.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Worse how Dean? You were in your underwear.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Could have been naked. HA!

Bobby Singer commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Something tells me you boys need a little separation.

Dean Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: In my defense, I thought Sammy was asleep.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dude! I had been asleep ten minutes.

Dr. Ash BadAss wrote on Dean Winchester's wall: Casa Erotica?

Dean Winchester commented on Dr. Ash BadAss' wall post: Casa Erotica 6.

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Bad ass.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Does it matter which one? I woke to up a girl moaning. I thought I was going to have to shoot you.

**Ellen Harvelle **and **6 other people** liked this.


	5. Pamela

**Dean Winchester** is now **friends** with **Pamela Barnes.**

Dean Winchester wrote on Pamela Barnes' wall: Pamela! Welcome to Facebook.

Pamela commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Thank you Dean. Tell Grumpy to add me.

**Sam Winchester ** is now **friends **with **Pamela Barnes.**

Sam Winchester wrote on Pamela Barnes' wall: Hey Pamela.

Pamela Barnes commented on Sam Winchester's wall post: Hey Grumpy.

Dean Winchester wrote on Pamela Barnes' wall: Uh, no offense Pamela but how are you using Facebook? You know, seeing is a big part of the whole gig.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: That's real classy Dean.

Pamela Barnes commented on Sam Winchester's comment: It's ok Grumpy. It's not his fault I have plastic eyeballs. I use a machine that changes text to speech.

Dean Winchester commented on Pamela Barnes' comment: Awesome! So do you ever use that thing to get naughty? Huh? Huh? Yeah you know what I'm talking about.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: DEAN! Inappropriate. C'mon man!


	6. Rhonda Hurley

**Dean Winchester **was tagged in **Rhonda Hurley's **photo: **Dirty Little Secret.**

Sam Winchester commented on Rhonda Hurley's photo: Dean, uh, what the hell dude? Pink isn't your color. LMAFO!

**Jo Harvelle** and **6 other people** like this.

Jo Harvelle commented on Rhonda Hurley's photo: I knew you were different from other hunters, but I never would've guessed that's what was under those Levi's.

**Sam Winchester **and **6 other people** like this.

Dean Winchester commented on Rhonda Hurley's photo: Rhonda, what the hell?

Castiel commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean, why are you wearing ladies undergarments?

Dean Winchester commented on Castiel's comment: Shut up Cas. I WILL shoot an Angel.

Gabriel commented on Castiel's comment: It's called a fetish, bro. And our boy Dean-o has picked one of the kinkiest!

Dean Winchester commented on Gabriel's comment: It was a one time thing. I like to make the ladies happy.

Crowley commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I can always tell when a man likes it.

**Gabriel, Sam Winchester **and **8 other people** like this.

Rhonda Hurley commented on her own photo: Sorry Dean! I was hacked!

**A/N: Rhonda Hurley is not an O/C. Dean mentions putting on her pink panties to future Dean in S5 Ep4 The End. I honestly do not like that episode but that Rhonda Hurley thing always sticks out, every time I watch it.**


	7. Lucifer

**A/N: In this chapter I had to give a nod to Pinky and the Brain (which I do not own). It's not that long and personally I don't think it's my best but I made me chuckle...so I hope you guys enjoy it as well.**

**Lucifer **is now friends with **Crowley King of Hell, Azazel, Lilith** and **24 other people.**

Azazel wrote on Lucifer's wall: Welcome to Facebook father.

Lucifer commented on Azazel's wall post: Thank you. Will someone tell me why Sam Winchester hasn't accepted my friend request?

Sam Winchester commented on Lucifer's comment: It's be weird being friends with someone who wants to use me as a meat suit so that they can bbq the world.

Lucifer commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Sam I care about you. I wouldn't destroy your body...to much. I mean aren't we past that?

Gabriel wrote on Lucifer's wall: What's up bro? You and Pinky still working on that world domination plan?

Azazel commented on Gabriel's wall post: Are you calling me dumb?

Gabriel commented on Azazel's comment: If the shoe fits. Narf!


	8. Angels

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading but come on (in my Dean voice)! Reviews do equal love. Your input really does help the story move forward. Even one word is better than nothing (good, bad, awesome, terrible etc.). Thanks again for reading. I really do appreciate it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>God's Favorite Micheal: Anyone who is friends with Lucifer should unfriend me now.<p>

Gabriel commented on God's Favorite Micheal's wall post: Come on bro. Let's not be over-dramatic.

Lucifer commented on God's Favorite Micheal's wall post: Micheal is that anyway to treat people? I'm your brother for God's sake.

God's Favorite Micheal commented on Lucifer's comment: You are not my brother.

Lucifer commented on God's Favorite Micheal's comment: I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way, but do you really want to play that game? If our mutual friends unfriend you, you and Uriel will be Facebooking each other.

Uriel commented on Lucifer's comment: You should be so lucky to Facebook me.

Gabriel commented on Uriel's comment: To quote our buddy Dean Winchester, that sounds vaguely dirty.


	9. Do Not Disturb

Sam Winchester: It's not ok to invite girls back to a motel room that you share with your brother and then not tell him.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's status: It was a beautiful, natural act Sammy.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean, I saw a side of you that should have stayed hidden. At least from me.

**Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle **and **3 other people like this.**

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: I put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the knob.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: We ALWAYS put that on the knob, Dean!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! And sorry it's not super long. I want to thank everybody for enjoying Supernatural Facebook so much! So, I've got a challenge. If you read this Author's Note, in your review tell me what you want to read about. Let's brainstorm together! **


	10. Relationship Status

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their suggestions but two of them really stood out to me. First, for your reading pleasure is the idea from _omnomnomsmile_: Relationship Status.**

**Jo Harvelle** went from being **"single"** to **"in a relationship".**

Dean Winchester wrote on Jo Harvelle's wall: In a relationship? With who?

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Why do you care?

Dean Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's comment: I don't. Can't I just ask as a friend?

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean Winchester is not "just friends" with girls.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: I'm offended Sammy.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Name four girls that you know that you HAVEN'T hooked up with.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Jessica, Sarah, Madison and Lori.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: She was my girlfriend, wasn't in to you, monster, virgin. Four of your biggest turn offs.

**Jo Harvelle, Bobby Singer **and **four other people** like this.


	11. Dean the Hacker

**Sam Winchester **went from **"single"** to **"in a relationship".**

Jo Harvelle wrote on Sam Winchester's wall: Who's the lucky girl?

Sam Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's wall post: No one you know.

Bobby Singer commented on Sam Winchester's comment: It's not another creature is it?

Sam Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: That was twice.

Sam Winchester: I am not in a relationship. **(via SocialScope)**

Bobby Singer commented on Sam Winchester's wall post: We all saw you changed it Sam. No need to grow lady parts and be bashful now.

Sam Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: Bobby, I am nowhere near my laptop. I'm working a job. I didn't change anything. **(via SocialScope)**

Jo Harvelle commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Someone changed it Sam. You might wanna check that out.

Sam Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's comment: I'm sorry Jo. I don't know what's happening, but I want everyone to know that I'm very happy in my new relationship.

Sam Winchester commented on his own comment: I don't know who you are but hacking my account was the worse mistake of your life. **(via SocialScope)**

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Sam, it's ok. You should tell everyone about your new relationship. Hehe!

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean! Get away from my stuff! You're supposed to be doing research. And I'm not dating anyone! **(via SocialScope)**

**Dean Winchester **added a photo to the album **Sammy's Secret Obsession**.

Bobby Singer commented on Dean Winchester's photo: Sam? Are you in the mirror...flexing?

**Jo Harvelle, Dr. Ash Bad Ass, Crowley King of Hell **and **14 other people **like this.

**A/N: Ok, so big thanks to milkshake42 for the idea for this chapter: Dean the Hacker. I've got a lot of other good ideas from you guys and I'm going to try to use as many as possible. Thanks for reading everyone! Remember reviews are love!**


	12. Exes Suspect Wincest

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you love this as much as I do! So I want to thank _JenniCDS_ for the wincest idea and _rettafourevers_ for the ex-girlfriend idea. So thank you both and I present to you: Exes suspect Wincest. Reviews = LOVE. **

**{All the exes are Ocs}**

**Dean Winchester **is now friends with **Brooke Dillion, Chasity Smith, Stacey Roe **and **14 other people.**

Brooke Dillion wrote on Dean Winchester's wall: Hey Dean! I'm so glad you accepted my friend request! We had so much fun together!

Dean Winchester commented on Brooke Dillion's wall post: No problem.

Brooke Dillion commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I tried to call that number you gave me but some guy answered and said you were asleep next to him.

Dean Winchester commented on Brooke Dillion's comment: What the hell?

Chasity Smith wrote on Dean Winchester's wall: Hey Dean! That same thing happened to me. I called the number you gave me and a guy answered and said you guys had gotten dirty and you were in the shower.

Stacey Roe commented on Chasity Smith's wall post: Yeah me too. He said you guys were about to finally get rest as soon as you came out of the bathroom.

Brooke Dillion commented on Stacey Roe's comment: He could have said he was gay instead of flirting shamelessly and then tricking us into sex.

Chasity Smith commented on Brooke Dillion's comment: Maybe he's still trying to figure out who he is. Maybe he spends all this time with that Sam guy trying to decide who he is.

Dean Winchester commented on Chasity Smith's comment: I know who I am! I'm Dean Winchester. I love women and everything they have to offer.

Stacey Roe commented on Dean Winchester's comment: But Sam made it seem like you guys were...you know...together.

Dean Winchester commented on Stacey Roe's comment: SAM IS MY BROTHER! That's just...wrong!

**Sam Winchester likes this.**


	13. Happy Birthday

Today is **Dr. Ash Bad Ass' Birthday.**

Dean Winchester wrote on Dr. Ash Bad Ass' wall: Happy Birthday Ash. Here's to late nights, cold beers and frisky women.

**Dr. Ash Bad Ass **likes this.

Dr. Ash Bad Ass commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Amen brother.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Dude is that what you to everyone on their birthday? – Happy Birthday Ash. Have a good one.

**Dr. Ash Bad Ass** likes this.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: No. Of course not. On Jo's birthday I said frisky men.

Ellen Harvelle wrote on Dr. Ash Bad Ass' wall: Happy Birthday Ash. Now get your ass off my pool table and have some cake.

**Dr. Ash Bad Ass** likes this.

Dean Winchester commented on Ellen Harvelle's wall post: Just an F.Y.I. On his birthday Dean wants pie.

Castiel commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I heard a song I did not fully understand, but I will be giving you Birthday Sex, Dean. I know how much you enjoy the act.

Dean Winchester commented on Castiel's comment: Cas. I DO NOT want birthday sex or any other kind of sex from you.

**Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle **and **24 other people** like this.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: LMAO! Dean/Cas! That's classic!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Great! Now I have gay angel porn stuck in my head.

Dr. Ash Bad Ass: Best birthday thread ever!

**A/N: So big thanks to _omnomnomsmile _for the Birthday idea. I had fun writing this one and I hope you guys enjoy. Remember REVIEWS=LOVE!**


	14. And Here's What You Missed

Dean Winchester: Sam, stop calling me gay or I will shoot you.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Dude you brought it on yourself. Glee really?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Like I said I'm not a fan. I was just channel surfing. It was on.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean, you were singing the songs!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: It was the Rumors episode, Sam.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: What? You know the names of the episodes, but that's not gay?"

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: It's one of 3 that I know, but in this one the New Directions has a case of the Mac.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: What the hell is New Directions? And a case of the Mac?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: New Directions is the name of the glee club and Mac as in Fleetwood Mac.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Yeah, you're not a fan.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: It's a guilty pleasure.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: A guilty pleasure is something you enjoy but aren't devoted to. You are a full on Gleek!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Shut up, Sam.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Is that why you said no jobs on the first Tuesday of December? Glee?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: It could be the reunion of Samcedes.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Are you joking? What the hell is Samcedes?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Can we just move on please?

Sam Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Awww...you gonna sing a song about being teased? LMAO!

**Bobby Singer, Dr. Ash Bad Ass, Jo Harvelle ** and **3** other people like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the delay in updates, I've been working on my novel but I'll try to be more frequent. So, I decided to merge two of my favorite things with this installment; Glee and Supernatural. I hope you guess enjoy this one! And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	15. Merry Christmas

**A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry guys. I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with me. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I want to thank you guys for the alerts and favorites but don't forget to review. So as always REVIEW = LOVE!**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester: I'd like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and thank all of you for your gifts.<p>

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Merry Christmas Dean, but I haven't even sent you a gift yet.

Dean Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's comment: Jo a little sexting is all I need. Huh, huh you know what I'm talking about!

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Yeah right Dean, but I'm still waiting for my gift from last year..

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Yeah Merry Christmas Dean. Are you giving any gifts this year?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: I always give gifts. I'm a friggin' awesome gift giver.

**Dr. Ash Bad Ass** liked this.

Dr. Ash Bad Ass commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Last year I got a year subscription to the bustyasianbeauties website. It was the best gift I got. I used it every day. Sometimes twice a day.

**Dean Winchester, Gabriel,** and **3 other people **liked this.

Sam Winchester commented on Dr. Ash Bad Ass' comment: That's to much information. Last year, Dean said I was going to be flashy for the new year and I got a new flashlight and a flash drive.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: I was trying to be practical. It's the thought that counts.

Bobby Singer commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Practical is right. Last year I got a case of beer and a bookmark.

Dean Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: That book mark was vintage. It had a tassel and everything.


	16. Glee Shippers

**A/N: So the next 6 chapters are going to be dedicated to 6 of my most loyal reviewers. I really appreciate you guys following this story and it means a lot to know that make you guys laugh. So this chapter is dedicated to Princess976. It's called Glee Shippers.  
><strong>

**So as always REVIEWS = LOVE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Winchester <strong>is now friends with **Princess976.**

Dean Winchester write on Princess976's wall: Hey fellow Gleek! Ha!

Princess976 commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Hey Dean!

Dean Winchester commented on Princess976's comment: So I see that you're a Samcedes shipper. That's cool, but not me.

Princess976 commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Then who do you ship?

Dean Winchester commented on Princess976's comment: I'm a Puckcedes shipper. He's such a bad ass.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: What the hell is a shipper? Glee? Really Dean?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Relationship Sam. How is it that you know nothing about your culture?

**Princess976 liked this.**

Princess976 commented on Dean Winchester's comment: LOL! Yeah Sam. Puckcedes is cool but that ship has nothing on Samcedes! They are so freaking cute!

Dean Winchester commented on Princess976's comment: Yeah, I guess. I also ship Samvester.

Princess976 commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Samvester? What's that? Sam and Sue? Eww.

Dean Winchester commented on Princess976's comment: Sam Winchester and Sue Sylvester. HA!

**Princess976 **and **10 other people **liked this.


	17. The Charmed Ones

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Whateva876. It's called The Charmed Ones.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Winchester <strong>is now friends with **Whateva876.**

Whateva876 wrote on Sam Winchester's wall: Hey Sam, thanks for the add.

Sam Winchester commented Whateva876's wall post: Yeah, no problem. I was just really impressed with what you wrote on the Charmed forums.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Charmed Sammy? As if you couldn't get anymore gay!

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Really dude? Dr. Sexy M.D.?

Whateva876 commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Right! What kind of doctor wears cowboy boots. Aren't Crocs the shoe of the realm?

**Sam Winchester **and **4 other peopl****e **liked this.

Dean Winchester commented on Whateva876's comment: Sexy doctors wear cowboy boots. I'm sure they pulled that from real life, but Charmed. Come on! Witches aren't that put together.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: It's not real life, Dean. You know that right?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: I know that Sam, but where's the bodily fluids, animal bones, hex bags? It's just hot chicks throwing little bottles of liquid.

Whateva876 commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I would think hot chicks kicking ass, vanquishing demons would be right up your alley.

Dean Winchester commented on Whateva876's comment: Normally, yeah I'm all for ass kicking hot chicks but the witch thing is a turn off that not even Alyssa Milano can fix.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean get out of this. Your dislike of the Charmed ones is ridiculous.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: You're ridiculous.


	18. Bonded by Crazy

**A/N: Sorry guys. I know you're probably thinking "what the hell bitch?", but these dedications are hard to write. I want them to be perfect. So, without further ado this is _Bonded by Crazy_ for kissacador. I hope you enjoy it. REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**I do not own Supernatural or American Horror Story (A Ryan Murphy debacle.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Winchester <strong>is now friends with **kissacador.**

Dean Winchester wrote on kissacador's wall: Tate is just the right kind of crazy for me and Sammy.

Kissacador commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Yeah, but he gets it from his mom. She shot the maid through the eye.

Dean Winchester commented on Kissacador's comment: Yeah, that Constance chick, what a bitch! But she's a human.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Who are these people? Do we have a job?

Dean Winchester commented Sam Winchester's comment: No. TV. American Horror Story, Sam. It's no wonder you don't get any. Girls like to be talked up.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Talked up? What are you 50? "Talked up" about what? TV?

Kissacazdor commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Anything. As long as it's a common thing. Girls like boys who like what they like.

Dean Winchester commented on kissacador's comment: Even if that's TV.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: That seems wrong.

Dean Winchester **commented** on Sam Winchester's comment: How can it be wrong when Tate and Violet bonded on Tate's crazy?

**kissacador** and **5 **liked **this comment.**


	19. Welcome to Rosewood

**A/N: Two updates in on day! This is _Welcome to Rosewood_ for rettafourevers. I hope you guys enjoy it. REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**I don't own Supernatual or Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Winchester <strong>is now friends with **rettafourevers.**

Rettafourevers wrote on Dean Winchester's wall: Hey Dean! So who do you think A is?

Dean Winchester commented on rettafourevers wall post: Hell if I know. I know that Garrett and that bitch Jenna killed Ali.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean, who are you talking about? I literally know everyone that you do.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Sammy I'm talking about A and the town of Rosewood.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Is there a case in Rosewood?

Rettafourevers commented on Sam Winchester's comment: LOL!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: How are we related? Pretty Little Liars, Sammy.

**Rettafourevers **liked **this comment.**

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: You watch a show called Pretty Little Liars? Haha!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: It's thrilling and suspenseful. And that Hanna Marin is hot and looks really familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So, I have two of these dedications left, but admittedly I'll have to watch the shows on Hulu. But I want to ask you guys a question. Some people have been telling me that I should send our collection of Facebook adventures to the cast of Supernatural and of course to the Great One Eric Kripke. Do you think I should? I know that Jensen and Jared read all of their fan mail so I know that they would read it, but that makes me nervous as hell. Well just let me know what you guys think. Thanks. Oh and don't forget to review this story.**


	20. Sam's Adventure to Plucky's

**A/N: I know! It's been like 6 years since I've updated this (LOL!). Sorry ya'll. Tumblr and other fics have taken the forefront for a little while, but I'm hoping to get back on task with this one. So, Friday's episode killed. I laughed my face off. It inspired this one. It's not very long, but I think it's funny. So, with the combination of Supernatural being funny and the funny characters on Tumlr I bring you: Sam's Adventure to Plucky's.**

****As a sidebar, you guys can follow me on Tumblr (if you have one!) Just add me (MsMKT86). I follow back. :-}

**As always, REVIEWS = LOVE.**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester: Sam, why don't you tell everyone about your adventures to Plucky's?<p>

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Shut up Dean.

Dr. Ash Bad Ass commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie? That place is awesome. Have you seen the ball pit?

Dean Winchester commented on Dr. Ash Bad Ass' comment: Sammy's experience was a bit more clowny...and glittery! HA!

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean! It wasn't that funny.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Oh, I think the pictures say different Edward.

**Sam Winchester **was tagged in **Dean Winchester's **photo: **Giant Edward Cullen**

**Jo Harvelle, Dr. Ash Bad Ass **and **6 other people** like this.

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's photo: It looks like happiness threw up all over you, Sam! LOL!

**Dean Winchester, Gabriel **and **4 other people** like this.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's photo: What the hell, dude? That's so messed up.

Dean Winchester commented Sam Winchester's comment: Awe Sammy, it's all love.

Gabriel commented on Dean Winchester's photo: I was expecting a video of a body roll with all that glitter.

**Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle, Dr. Ash Bad Ass** and **16 other people** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So, I think I'm going to send Supernatural Facebook to Jensen, Jared, Jim, Misha and IDK who else. I haven't exactly decided how I'm going to do it. Like if I'm going to send them the link, or if I'm going to print them off and send them hard copies. I want to add in how many reviews I've gotten and how many hits and that stuff, and I want to send you guys' reviews. They make me laugh. So, I don't know. I just wanted to update you guys on where I am with that. Thanks for reading and as I said at the top, REVIEWS = LOVE.**


	21. Garth's Helping Hand

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that it's been a super friggin long time since I've updated this but I've been working on other stories and my novels. I just want to thank you guys for following this for all this time it really means a lot. Also, I still have every intention of sending this to the cast I just haven't decided what method. I'm sorry if this one isn't as funny as the other's but I was trying to get back in the groove you know.**

**Anyway, thank you guys again I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**As always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Ghostfacer Ed wrote on Garth Fitzgerald IV's wall: Thanks for the tips buddy. They worked out awesome!<p>

Garth Fitzgerald IV commented on Ghostfacer Ed's wall post: No problem. Always ready, willing and able to help out a fellow hunter.

Dean Winchester commented on Garth Fitzgerald IV's comment: Garth what are you doing helping Inspector Glasses and Lady Hands Magee?

Ghostfacer Harry commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Who's Lady Hands Magee? It's not me is it?"

Ghostfacer Ed commented on Ghostfacer Harry's comment: Harry shut up. And you're hands are kind of small dude.

Ghostfacer Harry commented on Ghostfacer Ed's comment: :(

Dean Winchester commented on Ghostfacer Harry's comment: Can you guy get married later please? I'm trying to talk to Garth about why he's bothering helping you asshats.

Garth Fitzgerald IV commented on Dean Winchester's comment: They're hunters, and they say that you guys didn't help them so I tried to.

Dean Winchester commented on Garth Fitzgerald IV's comment: I didn't help them because they're 2 guys looking to get paid. Not live the life and do the job.

Ghostfacer Ed commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Listen up chisel chest. After Corbett the Ghostfacers got revamped. We kill evil now.

Sam Winchester commented on Ghostfacer Ed's comment: Being a hunter is a secret. Blogging about it defeats the purpose.

Ghostfacer Harry commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Garth said to keep a journal of our hunts and the stuff we learn. That's what the blog is. Duh Sam.

Dean Winchester commented on Ghostfacer Harry's comment: The job is a secret. You don't put it on the internet for the whole friggin' world to see.

Ghostfacer Ed commented on Dean Winchester's comment: It's not the whole world. Just the 15,783 people that belong to our newly remodeled website.

Dean Winchester commented on Ghostfacer Ed's comment: Take the blog down Ed.

Ghost Ed commented on Dean Winchester's comment: We're not afraid of you.

**Ghostfacer Harry, Ghostfacer Maggie and Spruce liked this.**

Sam Winchester commented on Ghostfacer Ed's comment: We still have guns Ed.

Ghostfacer Ed wrote on Garth Fitzgerald IV's wall: See? I told you they were douchebags.


	22. Betty White

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I loved them. You guys make me laugh. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. I was at my aunt's when I thought of it so you can thank my Grandmother and her love of Hot in Cleveland. I can't promise that'll I'll continue to be as updaty as I've been the past 2 days but I'm going to try.**

**I forgot to give some props. kissacazador deserves a big thank you for giving me the Ghostfacers idea. It was from a while back but I couldn't figure out how to fit them in there but I finally figured it out. So thank you hun. Garth's Helping Hand is dedicated to you.**

**Again thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

**As always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester: It's a good thing that I wasn't trying to work or anything. It's not like I could if I anyway with Hot in Cleveland blasting in my motel room.<p>

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: You know you're watching it.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Only because I have no other choice. You been on this Betty White kick for weeks now.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: She's the greatest female actress of all time.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Betty White? Really Dean?

Castiel commented on Sam winchester's comment: Betty White is one of the chosen. You owe her your respect.

Sam Winchester commented on Castiel's comment: What? Come on Cas, not you too.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Sammy you heard Cas. Show the lady some respect.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I respect her but she's not that great. Just my opinion.

Betty White commented on Sam Winchester's comment: You're no prize either. I'm 90 and single kid. What's your excuse?

**Dean Winchester, Castiel** and8other people** like this.**


	23. I like Hairmoney too

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanna thank you guys for still reading and reviewing and all of that jazz! I love you guys. **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of the loyal readers of SPNFbk, Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase. She suggested that I use Charlie in a chapter and it took a little while to pump out one that I liked but here it is. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Tell your friends about this story. Let me know if they laugh! That's the goal with this whole thing, laughter. Sometimes our boys just gives so many feels. We all just need a place to escape from all that angst. **

**Anyway, I'm rambling now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Winchester<strong> is now friends with **Charlene Hermonie Bradbury**.

Charlene Hermonie Bradbury wrote Sam Winchester's wall: Thanks for adding me.

Sam Winchester commented on Charlene Hermonie Bradbury's wall post: No problem.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Who is that? Do you have a groupie? Why don't I have a groupie? I'm the hot one.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: She's not a groupie, Dean. Don't you remember Charlie?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Nerdy ginger Charlie? Well, why didn't she friend request me?

Charlene Hermonie Bradbury commented Dean Winchester's comment: Maybe because you refer to me as nerdy ginger Charlie.

Dean Winchester commented Charlene Hermonie Bradbury comment: I meant that in the nicest way possible. I like Hairmoney too.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: SMH. Do you mean Hermonie?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: That's what I said. Come on Charlie. I wanna be friends.

Charlene Hermonie Bradbury commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Fine. Stop being such a little girl about it.

**Dean Winchester** is now friends with **Charlene Hermonie Bradbury**.

Dean Winchester commented on Charlene Hermonie Bradbury's comment: Don't you feel better? You just upped your coolness factor.

Charlene Hermonie Bradbury commented Dean Winchester's comment: Are you in a John Hughes movie? Upped my coolness factor?

Dean Winchester commented on Charlene Hermonie Bradbury's comment: I was just stating facts.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: That's was lame Dean. Even for you.

**Charlene Hermonie Bradbury, Jo Harvelle, Bobby Singer **and **10 other people** like this.


	24. The Lion King

**A/N: So I was watching The Lion King and this just popped in my head. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**I want to let you all know that I read all of your reviews and I've gotten all of your suggestions written down. I can't promise I'll used them all but I'll try. **

**Next month we will be celebrating the 1 year anniversary of Supernatural Facebook. I'm thinking about doing something special. I'm not sure what yet but I really want to do something. Let me know if you have any ideas. I'm open.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester wrote on Dean Winchester's wall: Dude, are you crying?<p>

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's wall post: What? No!

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean, are you really crying at The Lion King?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Just because I tear up when Mufasa dies doesn't mean I'm crying.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Why can't you just admit you're crying?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Because I'm not crying. You're the one that cries all the time.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: No I don't!

Bobby Singer commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Dean's not wrong on this one.

Sam Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: What? I can't remember that last time I even cried.

Dean Winchester commented Sam Winchester's comment: I do. Last week. You cried when Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson broke up on the season finale of Glee.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I barely watched it. You were the one catching up on Hulu.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Yeah but you were the one crying talking to the screen begging Finn not to break up with Rachel.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Shut up Dean! That didn't happen!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Ooh yes it did Francis. I've got pics to prove it.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean don't be a jackass!

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Post those bitches up!

**Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle, Ghostfacer Ed, Charlene Hermonie Bradbury **and **10 other people**like this.

**Dean Winchester** added a photo to the album **Sam's Most Embarrassing Moments.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Jo Harvelle, Spruce, Gabriel<strong> and **25 other people**like this.

Sam Winchester: You guys suck.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING OR THE AMAZING SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE COLORFUL CHARACTERS FROM EITHER. <strong>


	25. Hell's All-Stars

**A/N: Here are the new chapters as promised. I know they aren't my best work but I hope you guy enjoy them at least a little bit.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucifer created the page Hell's All-Stars.<strong>

**Azazel, Lilith the First, Ruby** and **45 other people like this.**

Lucifer: I created Hell's All-Stars so that, fans of Hell and just those opposed to Michael and his Heavenly cronies, can read what their favorite All-Star is up to and they could post messages, videos and anything to show their support for our side in the Apocalypse.

**Alistair the Grand Inquisitor, Crowley King of Hell** and **39 other people like this.**

Ruby commented on Lucifer's wall post: I've always been a Hell's All-Star. I'm the most loyal and I'm the only one who could get Sam Winchester to drink demon blood.

Lilith the First commented on Ruby's comment: Just because you slept your way to the top doesn't make you the most loyal.

Crowley King of Hell commented on Lilith the First's comment: Why don't you two save the bloody bitchiness for the page, eh?

Alistair the Grand Inquisitor commented on Crowley King of Hell's comment: This from the guy who turned states evidence.


	26. Baby

**A/N: And here's the second chapter, as promised. I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**AND since it's been a while, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPN! OR THE CHARACTER OR ANY OF THAT JAZZ. THEY'RE JUST MY PLAYTHINGS.**

**Oh and I used some of you guys in this one. I only used some of the names that I had written down already but I'll try to do better with that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Winchester<strong> created the page:** Baby: An Impala Fan Page.**

**Princess976, kissacazdor **and **10 other people like this.**

Sam Winchester wrote on Dean Winchester's wall: Really, Dean?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's wall post: Yes Sam. Baby needs to be loved by all.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I love her just as much as the next guy but a fan page. Really?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Yes a fan page. And don't lie Sammy. If you loved her you wouldn't have douched her up.

**Milkshake42, omnomnomsmile, SPN Mum **and **15 other people like this.**

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: It was an iPod jack.

Dean Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Playing whiny alt rock. That's not love Sammy.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: It was my car Dean, remember? I was playing what I like.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Baby needs music as bad ass as she is.

**Dr. Ash BadAss, JenniCDS, rettafourevers **and **15 other people like this.**


	27. Tumblr The best website ever

**A/N: So, it's been 1000 years. I'm sorry, but the Supernatural Family is amazing and you guys were still reading, reviewing and following and favoriting or thank you, thank you, thank you. So, my sister and I (Princess976) think this one is kind of funny but we think dumb shit is funny. I'm getting my sea legs back so bare with me. I hope you guys like this one.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester: I feel like my wall is full of this same post but Dean is getting out of control.<p>

Bobby Singer commented on Sam Winchester's wall post: What's the matter now?

Sam Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: He needs to learn what the bathroom is for. Private time for him and his laptop.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: You're just jealous.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Of what Dean?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: My new found love of the internet.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: That's stupid. And I'm not asking too much.

Dean Winchester: _Samantha_ is jealous of all the friends I've made.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: False. And don't call me that.

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: Where'd you meet your new amigos?

Dean Winchester commented on Dr. Ash BadAss' comment: Tumblr. The best website ever.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: It makes you loud and gross.

Dean Winchester comment on Sam Winchester's comment: My friends are funny and how many times I gotta tell you Sammy, there is _nothing_ gross about sex.

**Dr. Ash BadAss, Ruby, Jo Harvelle **and **70 other people liked this.**

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I know that but waking up to you "handling" Little Dean is scarring.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: BIG Dean and I can't help that Tumblr is the best site ever invented.

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's comment: It's called common courtesy, douche.

Dean Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's comment: It's called hitting the jackpot. Where else can I find every Casa Erotica and Busty Asian Beauties together? Or Busty Asian Beauties IN Casa Erotica? Huh, huh, you know what I'm talking about.

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Dean Winchester's comment: What!? What's that site called?

Dean Winchester commented on Dr. Ash BadAss' comment: Tumblr. Believe me, it'll change your life. (Follow me man, **Dean-THE-DeanWinchester**)

**Dr. Ash BadAss, Gabriel, Kevin "AP" Tran, Benny **and **109 other people liked this.**

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Gross.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to tell you guys that I thought of this while I was in the bathroom. And no, I wasn't doing _that._ (Don't be gross!)It just occurred to me that Dean on Tumblr, probably funny. Especially after he found the porn.**


	28. No Diggity

**A/N: Hey guys! So this idea came to me and I thought it was funny so I thought I'd share. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Jo Harvelle posted on Dean Winchester's wall: I never knew you and Sam had another brother.<p>

Dean Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's wall post: Yeah, _Papa was a Rolling Stone. __Wherever__ he laid his hat was his home._

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: He was, I guess.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: _No Diggity, no doubt._

Ellen Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Uh ok but I can't believe there was another woman out there crazy enough to fall in love a hunter.

Dean Winchester commented on Ellen Harvelle's comment: Well, _Why Do Fool's Fall in Love?_

Castiel commented on Dean Winchester's comment: That is what makes you human. Love.

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Castiel's comment: You know that's true. I fell in love with a girl once...I can't remember her name though.

Dean Winchester commented on Dr. Ash BadAss' comment: I think you told me her name was _Billie Jean._

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Uh no. I don't think that's right.

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Sam Winchester's comment: No, Sam. I think he might be right. But she said I lived too rough for her.

Dean Winchester commented on Dr. Ash BadAss' comment: _But when she gets weary, you got to try a little tenderness_

**Rufus Turner, Missouri Mosley **and **4 other people like this.**

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean are you...nevermind. Don't you think you live too rough?

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Maybe, but Sammy _I Walk the Line_

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Now I know you're using songs. Shut up Dean.

Bobby Singer commented on Dean Winchester's comment: He might be but he's right. that's how we hunters gotta live boy.

Sam Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: Don't encourage him.

Dean Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: Yeah but it _ain't nuthin but a G thang, baby_

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Oh God.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yes, Dean was feeling particularly musical. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT _OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING:**

_**Papa Was a Rolling Stone by The Temptations**_

_**No Diggity by BLACKstreet**_

_**Try a Little Tenderness by Otis Redding**_

_**I Walk the Line by Johnny Cash**_

_**Why Do Fools Fall in Love? by Frankie Lymon and The Teenagers**_

_**Billie Jean by Micheal Jackson**_

_**Nuthin but a G Thang by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg**_

_**Oh and also Supernatural and it's characters.**_


	29. Dance Break

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is chapter 29! Yay! I've decided that 30 is a nice round number. Once I post 30, I'm _finally_ going to send this off to the cast. Thanks you SPN Mum I have an address and everything ready to go. Only problem; 30 is proving hard to write. I can't think of anything funny. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester posted a video: <strong>Sammy's Guilty Pleasure<strong>

Bobby Singer commented on Dean Winchester's video: Wow Sam.

Crowley King of Hell commented on Dean Winchester's video: Nice dance moves, Moose.

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's video: Awesome vocals! Thanks for the butt shot! It was nice!

**Ruby, Lilith **and **10 other people like this**.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's video: Dean take that down!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Are you embarrassed, Sammy? Ha!

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: No but don't mess with me Dean. Two can play this game.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Aww. Are you mad that I posted the video? Or are you mad because now everyone knows you like to get your dance on to _22 by Taylor Swift_?

**Dr. Ash BadAss, Gabriel** and **7 other people like this.**

Sam Winchester posted a video: **Dean's ****Guilty**** Pleasure**

Kevin "AP" Tran commented on Sam Winchester's video: Nice pop n' lock Dean.

Jo Harvelle commented on Sam Winchesters 's video: Ha! Ha! Ha!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's video: Sam! What the hell?

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Are you embarrassed that I posted the video or that people know you like to Dougie?

**Bobby Singer, Ruby** and **15 other people like this. **

Castiel posted on Dean Winchester's wall: In my quest to fit in, Dean I must ask you, can you teach me how to Dougie?

**Sam Winchester, Kevin "AP" Tran **and **35 other people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For no other reason than I can't afford to be sued right now:**

**I DO NOT OWN: _SUPERNATURAL, IT'S CHARACTERS, FACEBOOK, __22 BY TAYLOR SWIFT OR TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE BY NEW BOYZ_**


	30. Breakfast of Champions

**A/N: 30 chapters! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and enjoying this story. The Supernatural Family is so amazing and I'm so proud to be apart of it. Before I posted this there were 299 reviews. (That's freakin' awesome!) As soon as the reviews for this chapter slow down I'm going to start printing these out, so I can send them off to the cast. (Nervous!) **

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester wrote on Sam Winchester's wall: Thanks for the bran this morning, Sammy.<p>

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's wall post: That was a healthy, energy filled breakfast.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: You're right. All it was missing was Metamucil, denture cream and an old broad name Ida.

**Gabriel, Dr. Ash BadAss **and **5 other people like this.**

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Shut up Dean. Bacon Cheeseburgers and pie is no way to live.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Shut your mouth heathen! That is a meal of champions.

Dr. Ash BadAss commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Amen brother. #MercyIsForTheWeak #CobraKai

Dean Winchester commented on Dr. Ash BadAss' commented: #WaxOnWaxOff #Daniel-sanLives

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's comment: #MikeBarnesForever #CobraKai

Dean Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's comment: #CraneFTW

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: You guys are stupid and easily distracted. A little health food like bran won't kill you.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Maybe so but I'm regular enough, thank you.

Bobby Singer commented on Dean Winchester's comment: That's a little too much information, boy.

**Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle, Gabriel **and **15 other people like this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE STUFF THAT GOES WITH THAT, THE KARATE KID, METAMUCIL OR ANY OLD BROADS NAME IDA. (BECAUSE SLAVERY IS WRONG.)**


	31. HELP! I Need Somebody

Hey guys! I know we're on hiatus and I know that FFnet frowns upon this but I need some help.

I've been getting some horrible hate from 3 trolls:

**Deangirlforlife**

**Superwoman rules**

**ebonywarrior85**

They've been attacking me in reviews and sending me racist PMs (I'm Black by the way). They've been sending hate messages to my sister and to some of my readers.

They need to be stopped. These people claim to be a part of our family. The Supernatural Family but we don't treat each other this way.

We're not racist toward one another, we don't discourage each other. We don't agree on everything but we are NOT about hate and discrimination.

Destiel, Wincest, Sabriel, Wingcest. This isn't about that. This is about getting these people out of our family. It's about protecting each other.

I hope that you guys will help me out and check the reviews on my other stories and where you see their names click that yellow button and report them. Most of the trolling has taken place on a new fic of mine, _Apocalypse Now, Again_. It's a Supernatural/Sleepy Hollow Xover.

So, please guys. Help me out. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me and I want to end it before it happens again or it happens someone else, who's not as strong as me and can't handle a cyber bully without harming themselves.

I love you guys.

Please help me and report these accounts.

Salt rings & Sawed offs,

Mo

(MsMKT86)


	32. I Don't Think You Know What Troll Means

**A/N: Hey guys! So I want to thank everyone who helped out with those trolls. I truly appreciate it and I love you guys.**

** So we're still on hiatus but I was hit with a jolt of inspiration because of the whole ordeal. **

**I gave the trolls the names I did because I got a few messages about them being the best female fans or whatever the hell it was but they clearly are _NOT_ fans or apart of our family. The way the trolls post their Facebook messages (language and spelling) is the tone in which my reviews and PMs were written. I just copied it, yes, to mock it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>ImARealFan1 wrote on Dean Winchester's wall: u suck! im awesome! u suck at everything. u should just stop. everything u do is lame.<p>

Dean Winchester commented on ImARealFan1's wall post: Are you trying to get shot?

ImARealFan1 commented on Dean Winchester's comment: haha! u suck bitch! u should just die!

Dean Winchester commented on ImARealFan1's comment: Been there, done that bitch.

**Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle, Kevin "AP" Tran **like this.

ImTheBestFan wrote on Kevin "AP" Tran's wall: ur a nerd and a troll and u suck and nobody likes you. i win bitch. dean sucks too

Kevin "AP" Tran commented on ImTheBestFan's wall post: I don't think u know what troll means.

ImTheBestFan wrote on Jo Harvelle's wall: ur a ugly bitch and u suck. dean sucks big time

ImTheBestFan wrote on Sam Winchester's wall: shut up sam! u and dean suck and i dont. haha

**ImARealFAn1 **and **ImTHEFan** liked this.

Bobby Singer: Ignore those idjits. Some people just gotta tear people down to feel good.

Dean Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's wall post: Ain't that the truth? Already ignored their asses.

**Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle, Kevin "AP" Tran**liked this.

ImTHEFan wrote on Sam Winchester's wall: u suck and so does dean and i always win. hahaha try again next time bitch.

Sam Winchester commented on ImTHEFan's wall post: Reported and ignored. Loser.

Charlene Hermione Bradbury commented on Sam Winchester's comment: The LARPers, fangirls, fanboys and the internet underground are reporting too. Let's take these ass wipes down!

**Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester** and **182 other people **liked this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: The 182 other people that liked Charlie's post is all of you guys. Supernatural Facebook has 182 followers and I wanted to represent all of you guys so, there you go!**

**I love you.**


	33. Happy Birthday, Sammy

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm hoping that this gets posted before the new day but we'll see. I was trying to do something for Sam's birthday and my sister and I came up with this. I hope guys enjoy it!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Supernatural, any characters, Facebook or anything else you can find in the real world. I do however have stock in Beep Beep's Fun Palace. _**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM WINCHESTER!**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester added a photo to the album: <strong>Sammy's Birthday<strong>

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's photo: Take that down, Dean!

Lucifer commented on Sam Winchester's comment: And here I was thinking you were afraid of me.

Sam Winchester commented on Lucifer's comment: Shut up.

Bobby Singer commented on Dean Winchester's photo: Where the hell are you boys?

Dean Winchester commented on Bobby Singer's comment: Beep Beep's Fun Palace.

Garth Fitzgerald IV commented on Dean Winchester's comment: I love that place. Me and my lady go there to unwind.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Dean! Take it down!

Jo Harvelle commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Why do you look so scared, Sam?

Dean Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's comment: I don't think he liked Beep Beep the midget clown very much. HA!

**Bobby Singer, Kevin "AP" Tran, Ruby **and **20 other people **like this.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Is your name Sam?

Dean Winchester posted a photo to the album: **Sammy LOVES Beep Beep**

Jo Harvelle commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Sam, I can't believe you punched a midget!

**Bobby Singer, Dr. Ash BadAss **and **10 other people** like this.

Sam Winchester commented on Jo Harvelle's comment: He was trying to climb in my lap. Pass.

Dean Winchester commented Sam Winchester's comment: It was just for the birthday picture.

Garth Fitzgerald IV commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Those are the best. He climbs up and squeezes your nose just as they take the picture!

Sam Winchester commented on Garth Fitzgerald IV's comment: Yeah pass. Clowns suck.

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Ahh, Happy Birthday, Sammy!

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Got to hell, Dean.

Dean Winchester posted a photo to the album: **Sammy LOVES Beep Beep**

Kevin "AP" Tran commented on Dean Winchester's photo: Sam? Are you really crying?

Sam Winchester commented on Kevin "AP" Tran's comment: What?! NO!

Dean Winchester commented on Sam Winchester's comment: Yes you were. You kept screaming like a friggin' little girl for Beep Beep to get away from you. You know...right before he kissed you on the cheek.

Sam Winchester commented on Dean Winchester's comment: Screw you Dean. I didn't want him near me. You know clowns kill!

**Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, Jo Harvelle **and **12 other people **like this.


End file.
